1. Field
This application relates generally to devices, systems and methods for protecting cables and other structural members against fire, heat, impact, explosions or other blast events, and other potentially damaging events and occurrences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of reinforcing cables (e.g., tension cables used in bridges and other structures), columns and other structural components against blast events (e.g., explosions, other short or long-range blasts, etc.), fire or heat damage (e.g., by blowtorches, flamethrowers, other fire or heat sources, etc.), impact forces (e.g., from ramming devices, gunfire, other weapons or projectiles, etc.) or other occurrences responsible for generating potentially damaging forces and moments are known. Threatening occurrences may occur intentionally or non-intentionally through one or more manmade or natural activities, such as, for example, terrorist acts, accidents, weather-related events and/or the like. Thus, there remains a need for a more reliable, efficient and cost-effective method of reinforcing cables (e.g., for bridges or other structures) and/or other components of a structure.